Administration and Management Project Summary The administrative core provides leadership and administrative support for the activities of the Resource. Housed within the Center for Cell Analysis and Modeling (CCAM), an independent research center within the School of Medicine, the Resource represents a multi-disciplinary group of physicists, mathematicians, computer engineers and cell biologists within a strong basic and translational biomedical research environment. Led by Leslie Loew, the resource is organized in a highly integrated team-based approach with a Theory and Numerics team led by Boris Slepchenko, a Software Development team led by Jim Schaff, a Computational Infrastructure team led by Ion Moraru, and a User Interactions team led by Ann Cowan. A strong administrative staff at CCAM, led by Karen Zucker, provides outstanding administrative support. The majority of the resource operation is the development of the software and its associated web presence. Monthly meetings of the entire group serve to ensure that decisions regarding the technology and its dissemination are discussed and prioritized by the entire team. An outstanding External Advisory Committee composed of seven highly recognized experts in a broad range of fields encompassing computational modeling, biophysics, and cell and molecular biology research meet annually at NRCAM to provide advice on new directions for technology development, driving biological projects and outreach strategies. The administration of the School of Medicine continues to provide outstanding support for the Resource in terms of the physical surroundings, targeting faculty recruiting to CCAM, instrumentation to the CCAM microscopy and high performance computing facilities that support modeling applications, and direct support of personnel and service contracts.